Dear Chairman
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: A series of messages between Malcolm Hargrove and various UEG/UNSC officials, Post-Season 12. Inspired by the Director's and the Chairman letters. UEG President Ruth Charet will also appear.


**A series of messages between Malcolm Hargrove and the various officials of the UEG and UNSC regarding his recent activities, Post-Season 12. First up is Lord Hood.**

* * *

><p>Dear Malcolm Hargrove: Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee and President of Charon Industries...<p>

It has come to the attention of the United Earth Government Congressional Assembly, President Charet, myself, and many other HighCom officials that your department has been recently accused of corruption and the FBI has begun an investigation. It has also come to our attention that your private military as well as Umbrella's, has been deployed without Congressional approval.

I also believe that, despite the Oversight Subcommittee success in upholding the Cole Protocol during The Great War, you and your fellow OSC members have committed several crimes all of which is and are illegal according to the Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies. Such as hiring military personnel that were still at the time, members of the UNSC Defense Force, and all of which were ex-CMA and Colonial Militia, as a private security force. I would also like to note that the UNSC _Winter Chill_ (CVG-157), an _Athens_-class carrier, has been shot down by your mercenaries over the Federation of Chorus, along with it's cargo of Project: FREELANCER tech. This proves that the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee can no longer be trusted to keep the corporate and private sectors in line.

I have been discussing this with HighCom and Congress; and it is being debated that whether or not your department is to be disbanded. The Third and Fifth Fleets, along with officers from the Department of Colonial Affairs are en route to Chorus to provide relief supplies to it's citizens, as soon as you get this.

Sincerely...

Lord Terrence J. Hood, Admiral of the Fleet

Chairmen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Chiefs of Staff

* * *

><p>Dear Lord Terrence J. Hood, Admiral of the Fleet; Chairmen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Chiefs of Staff<p>

I would like say that these accusations are false. I most ask, where did these accusations come from? The FBI, SOCOM, or the simulation troopers of Blood Gulch and the two renegade PFL agents and how do you know about this? I must say dear Admiral of the Fleet, you are treading on thin ice. I will find your source eventually and may I remind you this, that the Oversight Subcommittee's mandate is to help the UNSCDF in upholding the security of United Earth Government territory and I have made sure of that.

Sincerely...

Malcolm Hargrove, President of Charon Industries

Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee

* * *

><p>Dear Malcolm Hargrove, Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee and President of Charon Industries<p>

That is classified information, Hargrove, only the President, SecDef, the other JCS officials, and I knows this! Speaking of which, you'll be getting letters from them after this. As far as can I tell you have lied to us, you used us, and manipulated us because we were desperate to have an organization to keep the corporate and private sectors in line during the Great War. Not only that you have also shot down numerous vessels be it UNSC, Insurrectionist, Covenant, or civilian, and had your PMCs, Space Pirates, and mercenaries kill, no, _murder_ any survivors.

I will make sure Charon-Umbrella pays for this! Any ships that operate in the Outer-Rim Colonies will be boarded and searched! I'll be seeing you and Arcturus soon, behind bars!

Sincerely...

Lord Terrence J. Hood, Admiral of the Fleet

Chairmen of the United Nations Space Command Joint Chiefs of Staff

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this.<strong>

**List of Chapters:**

**Hood vs Hargrove **1****

**Charet **vs Hargrove **1******

**Strauss **vs Hargrove **1******

**Osman **vs Hargrove **1******

**Cross **vs Hargrove **1******

****Dellert **vs Hargrove **1********

****Oduya **vs Hargrove **1********

******Hogan vs Hargrove **1********

******SecDef vs Hargrove 1******

****more coming soon****


End file.
